


Underneath the moonlight

by onionloverboy



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionloverboy/pseuds/onionloverboy
Summary: A young Nazir enjoys one last night with his Listener before they part ways for good.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Nazir
Kudos: 11





	Underneath the moonlight

[a continuation of my [previous fic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654387) (yes I posted this to a diff account idc)

She has him pinned under her, her eyes slowly understanding the situation. Her lover, sent out to kill her. And he knows that she knows, and it pains him; tears sliding down his cheeks. 

Slowly, her hands release his wrists, and she sits on top of him, breathing in an out, trying to ground herself. Her long brown hair, curled up from keeping it in a tight pinned up braid, gently flows in the late summer breeze, a slight chill running up her arms. 

Nazir sits up, pulling her onto his lap, and holding her as he can, mumbling apologies in the lowest voice he can muster without melting up. He nestles his face into the crook of her neck, softly breathing in the scent of the lavender flowers that she is so fond of. She holds him too, her hands sliding around his back, grabbing his shirt, almost desperately. His feelings are genuine, and she slowly pushes away from him to cup his face, wiping away his tears with her thumbs. Her brows are faintly knitted together in worry, her gaze tender. 

Their foreheads press against each other, the two slowly breathing in unison. Warmth. By Dibella, how could he forget her warmth! Gentle touches on his arms, while his hands make their way down from her waist to her hips. 

Within her, a small fire ignites. It has only been ignited once before, and Nazir has been the one to smother it out with his love. And she wants him to smother it out again, and he knows that she wants him to do so again. 

Their lips touch, almost shyly, like it was their first time. And slowly, like the waves of Ilinalta, their kisses come and go, growing in intensity. Almost shakily, her hand that has been cupping his face slides down to his chest, while her other hand slides up, slowly undoing his red hood, revealing bouncing locks of black. Her fingers grasp at strands, while his mouth makes its way down to her neck.

A few faded marks here and there, that he gently brushes on before softly biting and sucking. Her breath becomes shaky, and her fingers grasp harder at his hair. Not that he minds, his hands busying themselves with the lacing of her nightgown. White fabric loosens up, yet stays gathered on her body, hiding what he so urgently wants to touch and caress. 

She shifts on his lap, slightly pushing him back so that she can undo his armour, fiddling with the annoying buckles and leather laces. He can’t help but chuckle at the half-distressed look on her face, her fingers entirely now focused on removing his clothes. After a minute of failed attempts, he does the work for her, throwing aside the thick leather cuirass and the crimson red shirt that he wears, revealing soft skin, speckled with faint scars. Their lips meet once more, while their hands travel all over each other’s bodies, almost in synchronisation. 

Slowly, the air is filled with the gentlest moans, careful to keep the sounds that they manage to elicit from one another to themselves. 

She drags herself even closer to him, still sitting on his lap, now oh-so well aware of the growing bulge in his pants. His hands softly remove her nightgown, only to travel to her chest, caressing her nipples with his fingertips, roughed up by time and his activities. Her hands match his movements, pressing against him, and while one trailed down, the other went back up to the nape of his neck, brushing his hair with her thumb, her lips still intertwined with his. 

For a moment, they part ways, their foreheads pressed together, and Nazir breathes out a shaky “I love you,”, and she replies with an almost rough kiss, swift and sudden, and he could feel the pain within her fade away. 

He places his hands on her back, his fingertips running down her back, and she shivers a tiny bit from his touch and the fresh breeze, and once again, he chuckles while she whimpers in protest. He apologises with another tender kiss, and she kisses back, their lips dancing in unison. 

Nazir makes it known that he wants more, and she retorts with a hand that creeps up his trousers, brushing against his hardened member, a small gasp escaping his lips. She smiles a bit, before deciding that a little torture is unnecessary, and pulls down his pants, her nightgown following suit and falling down to the floor. 

For a moment, Nazir can’t help but admire her in her entirety- long scars that adorn her thorax, lighter than the rest of her skin, patches of freckles here and there. And she does the same, taking in how his skin shines underneath the moonlight, highlighting his arms, his chest. A thin golden chain, with a small amulet sticks to his skin, nestled in between his pectorals. By Dibella, how perfect did he look! This night, how lucky did she feel to have him all for herself, to be able to call him hers, to be able to love and cherish him like no one else could. 

They break away from their trance with another tender kiss, his hands making their way to her bosom and her cunt, with soft touches that make her moan in his ears. Her breath becomes shaky as he continues, his fingers sliding back and forth, over her clit and into her. She wants to beg him to take her, but she feels too proud to do so. And so she makes her way to his cock, her fingertips caressing him from the base to the tip, along the thick vein that she almost feels pulsating. He also is too proud to beg her to allow him to take her, but to his relief, she stops his hand, placing it on her hips. His other hands follows suit, and she shifts on his lap once more to position herself on top of him, slowly taking him in. 

They moan in unison, and as his slides his hands on her ass, his head rests in between her chest, while she gently grabs his black hair. After a few seconds of staying still, she starts moving at a steady pace, relishing in his gasps and whimpers, his low voice grumbling praises to her and the gods, melting under her touch. 

It doesn’t take long for him to pull her out of his lap and laying her down on the cotton bedsheets, his movements getting more and more intense, until he pounds her with all his force. Now, it’s her time to melt underneath him, holding him tightly while moans and swears pour out from her mouth, her hands digging into his scalp. 

Within them, a knot grows and grows, and as it grows they cling to each other more and more, their fingernails dragging over their skin, trying to hold on to something, their gasps becoming harder and harder to control. 

And suddenly, the knot unties. Their lungs fill with cold air in short gasps, as if they are breathing fire, falling into each other’s arms. As he lays down next to her, his arm over her in an almost protective manner, she turns her head towards him and props herself up, peppering kisses on his neck, her loose hairs tickling him.

But her smile fades after a moment, and his heart sinks. He knew that such a tender moment of love could never last between them.

She has to leave, lest she faces the wrath of his dark mistress. He gets up, covering himself with a robe, and helps her gather her clothes. While she passes a wet rag over her body, he lays out her clothes for her, brushing her hair and lacing up her corset.

“Goodbye my love. While we cannot stay as such, know that you are first and foremost my dark brother, and you will always carry a special place deep within my heart.”

And his voice ties up in his throat, and he can only muster the energy to place one last gentle kiss on her lips, his hands holding her one last time. 

She knows what he’s thinking and starts crying. Softly, she caresses his face, cupping his cheeks and pressing her forehead against his, their breaths shaky. 

“Don’t go.” He pleads, but she’s made up her mind. How much does he want to spare her from all the awful things in life! She doesn’t have to end up like him. She has the power to change it all.

He falls apart as he watches her leave under the wistful eyes of the moon and the stars, until she is gone.

And like dust in the wind, what is left of his youthful fades away. 


End file.
